


Adagietto Stanzas

by Rosenkavalierin



Category: Classical Music RPF, Gustav Mahler - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Meta Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was a first year conservatoire student when writing it :) That is why it is a bit naive and considerably imperfect. But I love it, as well as I love Mahler.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adagietto Stanzas

**Author's Note:**

> I was a first year conservatoire student when writing it :) That is why it is a bit naive and considerably imperfect. But I love it, as well as I love Mahler.

Как нежен воздух от ночной грозы!  
Купаясь в робком мареве рассвета  
Со звоном арфы россыпи росы  
Приветствуют Adagietto.  
  
Бессонница развеяла мечты.  
Но вдруг в осколках грозового лета  
Подступит к сердцу в боли темноты  
Волнующий покой Adagietto.  
  
Бессонница всю душу извела.  
Но утро на вопрос найдёт ответы –   
Мечта прекрасна, и любовь – смела,   
И жизнь поёт Adagietto.  
  
Хоть мир людской порочен и угрюм,   
Хоть тонет он в забавах непотребных,  
Хоть красоты иной не видит ум,   
Хоть счастье не бывает беспредельным,  
  
Пускай страданье – жизненный закон –   
Но ты, чтоб люди вовремя очнулись,  
Явишь нам в альбораде скорбный стон,  
А в похоронном марше – песню улиц.   
  
Зачем? Земные меряют часы  
Погубленные понапрасну дети;  
Их слёзы – в каплях царственной грозы,  
Пленительной росы Adagietto.  
  
Захлёбываясь в мировой тоске,  
Больному сердцу нанося увечья,  
На троне, на пиру и в кабаке  
Ты волен оставаться человечным.  
  
Творить и сострадать велел твой рок.  
Пусть правда и грустна, и незавидна,  
Из прошлого трубит победный рог:  
Любить, смеяться, плакать – не постыдно!  
  
Бог умер – значит, нечего терять?  
Нет заплутавшей музыке доверья?   
Скажи, куда мы побредём опять,  
О странствующий Божий подмастерье?  
  
Но нет – осталась вера на Земле!  
Бог жив! Не все желания пропеты!  
И дышит в расступающейся мгле  
Весенняя любовь Adagietto. 


End file.
